What did you do!
by YoungMoon13
Summary: What happens to the duo when a familiar person from Brennan's not so distant past comes back and rapes her? B&B Rated M for safety


Summary: When Brennan gets raped by someone who she thought she knew, her entire world crumbles. Will Booth be there to help her rebuild it?

Disclaimer: I don't and won't ever own the awesomeness that is Bones…. Damn it!

A/N: I have nothing against the guy, I'm just using him as the bad guy in this so if you have an issue too bad (:

(**B&B**)

Booth rushed over as soon as she called him. "Bones open up! It's me!" Booth shouted as he pounded on her door. As soon as she heard it was Booth she opened the door. Brennan looked awful. She had cuts and bruises on her face and other parts of her that were showing past her robe. When he looked up into her eyes, unlike her usual expressiveness, he only found a blank stare. "Bones, I'm so sorry this happened to you." He said sincerely. He was literally trembling in anger and hatred for the creep that defiled his Bones. "Where is he?" he asked simply. She nodded toward her bedroom. "I tied him up." She said weakly. "After he passed out." She added. He nodded and walked with purpose to the scene of the terrible crime.

The creep was tied up to the bed post with a rope. Booth couldn't comprehend why Brennan had a rope in the first place, but that was the least of his problems. There was the charming Agent Sullivan that had recently returned from his trip to the Caribbean. The first thing Booth did was punch the agent in the gut. "How could you?" Booth hissed. "I trusted you with her. She trusted you with her heart." Sully cackled insanely. "It wasn't enough. It's never nearly enough with her and you know it!" Sully replied. Booth growled and punched him across his face, breaking his nose and causing Sully to bite into his own lip. Sully gasped at the pain. "You deserve every year that I guarantee that you'll get in prison. You… you…"Booth struggled to find the worst word in his vocabulary to describe the rapist in front of him. Sully laughed. "You know you're bad when you catch Special Agent Booth tripping up on his vocab." Booth screamed and punched Sully one last time in the face.

He stormed out of Brennan's bedroom and confronted the forensic anthropologist. "Why'd you let him do this to you?" Booth demanded. "Why did you give up? The Temperance Brennan I know would've kicked the guy's ass! Did you just lay there while he raped you?" Booth screamed while Brennan sobbed. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU?" Booth yelled at her one last time. Brennan pulled herself together and slapped him. Booth touched his cheek and smiled. Brennan collapsed, sobbing. "Shhh." Booth soothed. He slid down and hugged her while she sobbed in his chest. "It was awful. I was drunk and when he came over. I thought it was you. He even pretended to be you. He started touching my breasts and pinching my nipples and then I knew it wasn't you. You wouldn't use me that way when you have Hannah." Booth looked away guiltily. "He started…r-running his hands up and down my thighs. He moaned and started rubbing his erection against me." She whispered. "Y-you don't have to tell me what happened, Bones." She looked at him fiercely. "I need to get this out so you will listen to me!" she said forcefully. Booth nodded and motioned for her to continue. "He put a knife to my back and suggested we take it to my bed. He got on top of me and ripped off my clothes. He started cutting me and then licking the wounds." Booth gasped in disgust. "He said to enjoy it while I can because nobody will ever love me like this again." She continued. She choked up and let out a sob. "He was right. No one is ever going to want a damaged woman like me. Even if I'm not pregnant with his kid, I'll always have the emotional and physical scars for the rest of my life." She put her head in her hands. She started pounding the walls in a fit of rage. She got up and walked to her bedroom where a sleeping Sully was still tied up to the bed. She kicked him in his balls. Sully woke up and groaned. He hunched over and yelled. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN ME? I'LL NEVER BE HAPPY BECAUSE OF YOU! I LOVED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?" Brennan screamed in his face. She spit in his face and smacked him across his already ruined face. Sully only laughed. She blinked in surprise and narrowed her eyes before punching him in the gut. "Do you hear me? You ruined me for other men. I'll never be able to move on from this!" she yelled. Sully laughed harder and harder. He paused enough to get a couple of coherent sentences. "You mean I ruined you for Booth. Booth will never want to be with you now. I made certain of that."

Brennan ran out the room. Unfortunately for Brennan, Booth heard the entire conversation. "Bones." He whispered. Brennan slammed the door on her way out. She ran out of her apartment building to her car. She made it halfway there before Booth grabbed her. "I'll take you to my place." Booth said kindly. Brennan just nodded and let him enfold her in his arms. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent. Brennan moaned and clutched him closer. "Booth, what are we doing?" She asked breathlessly. He thought she sounded incredibly sexy. "What we should've down six years ago outside that bar, Bones." He pulled her closer and started kissing her neck. Brennan let out a deep breathy moan that turned him on even more. "Wait, what about Hannah? We shouldn't be doing this." Brennan pulled away and looked at him with all her vulnerability in her eyes. "She broke up with me." Booth admitted. "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not." Brennan said bluntly with a smile. Booth laughed and clutched her closer. When she pressed her lips against his, which was the best moment of his life.

He opened his mouth as an invitation which she took enthusiastically. As their tongues battled for dominance, his hands wandered down to the small of her back. She moaned in encouragement. He slowly lifted up the back of her shirt to caress her back. He hesitated and pulled back. "Why'd you stop?" Brennan asked breathlessly. "I was just thinking that maybe we shouldn't do this here." he gestured to the parking lot that they were making out in. Brennan laughed. "Alright. Your place?" Brennan asked. Booth nodded his head. "You know on a more normal night, I would've taken you to your own place." Booth said. Brennan sighed. "I'll live." Brennan replied sadly. She sighed again. "I just don't know where I'll live for the next couple days. I don't want to bother Angela and Hodgins. And you don't need to go out of your way to be kind." Brennan added. "It's no problem with me if you need a place to stay. In fact, I insist that you stay with me. I'd like to keep an eye on you." Booth admitted.

Brennan smiled and hugged him. "I love you." she admitted to him. Booth stared at her, open mouthed and surprised. He shook himself out of it. "I know, Bones." He replied with a smile. "I love you too." He added. They both smiled at the other. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like it very much if I could pack some things, and then we can get going." Brennan stated. Booth nodded and guided her back to her apartment building. When she walked back in, she froze and started trembling. "Bones? Baby, you're okay. He can't hurt you." Booth soothed she walked in his arms as he started rubbing circles across her back. "J-just let me grab some things. I-I'll be right b-back." She stumbled over her words as the past events started swarming her mind. "I'll go with you." Booth reassured her. Brennan nodded and grasped his hand. "I just want Brainy Smurf, Jasper the pig, my lap top, a couple of sets of clothing, my hairbrush, and my jewelry." Brennan checked off each off her list as she packed them in her suitcase. "Hey good lookin'" a still tied up Sully greeted. Booth punched him. "You will be quiet." Booth demanded. He pulled his gun out of his holster, loaded it and aimed at Sully's head. "Or I'll make you." Booth added smugly. Sully stared down the barrel of the gun. "Good. Now stay that way." Booth put the safety on, and walked to where Brennan was packing. "Ready. Let's go." Brennan said. Booth took a step to Brennan and cupped her face. His hand slid to its favorite resting place. Brennan leaned her head against Booth's chest. She tilted her head up to face him. He leaned down to meet her in a sweet kiss. They both moaned and clutched each other closer. Sully gritted his teeth. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Booth was supposed to reject you so you would know how I felt that day you refused to go with me!" Sully shouted as he strained against the rope. They didn't stop kissing and Booth even dragged his hands from her lower back to her breasts. He cupped them gently and she gave a deep breathy moan. "N-not here. I don't want our first time to be in front of a pervert." Brennan got out. Booth nodded in agreement. "Let's go." Booth added. Brennan gave a small smile.

They were out of her apartment when Brennan remembered Sully. "Do you think we should call the police to arrest him?" Brennan asked worried. "We'll do that tomorrow. Let him rot there." Booth hissed angerly. "I love you." Brennan said to him. Booth embraced her. "I love you too, Bones." He whispered in her hair. "I'm so sorry that it took this to get us here." Booth lamented. "It's worth it." Brennan whispered back. Booth pulled back. "It's not worth you getting hurt because I'm an idiot and can't admit my feelings." Booth replied stubbornly. "In the end, this to me, **US**, is worth every moment of pain he caused me. I would rather he hurt me and you realize how you feel, than never getting hurt but never being with the one I love." Brennan said to him, cupping his face, smiling. He placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "That was deep, Bones." Booth teased. They both laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

"Let's go home." Booth said to her. "I'm living with you now?" she asked curiously. "Hell yeah. I'm not ever letting you out of my sight ever again." Booth told her. "I'll sell my apartment. Maybe Russ and Amy would want it." She mused. "Where are they living? You never told me." Booth asked. "They're living in Maryland. All three of us would like it better if they could live a bit closer." Brennan said simply. "Well, now they can and you're living with me." Booth teased. "Everything happens eventually." Brennan pointed out. Booth grinned. "That's right, Baby." Booth whooped.


End file.
